Claiming An Angel
by shadowglove
Summary: SPNxSV sequel to ANGEL. MATURE. Sam and Dean find Chloe in Smallville in time to be affected by a mysterious, strange new meteor freak with lust powers. They should fight their desire, they really should, but it's hard when you don't want to. DeanChloeSam
1. Angel Discovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I really don't**.

_This is a short story Sequel to the Oneshot __**Angel**__. Since everyone wanted a sequel I wrote this because I loved all the reviews I got and I started to love the SPNSV crossover._

**WARNING: THIS WILL DEAL WITH A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN THREE PEOPLE m/f (Sam/Chloe) m/f (Dean/Chloe) and m/f/m (Sam/Chloe/Dean)…but no Winchest… If you don't like this subject please don't read, and if you don't read you really don't have an excuse to flame, now, do you?**

* * *

"Who do you think you are?"

Dean and Sam traded looks. It'd been hard finding their blonde in Smallville, and since Dean would be recognized as the Jason character he'd had to wear a baseball cap (which he hated) bigger, darker shades (which he REALLY hated) and stay in the car like a chastised kids while Sam got out to do the enquiries of the townsfolk (which he abso-fucking-lutely hated).

So, it was an understatement to say that Dean hadn't been in the best of moods since they'd arrived in the small town the night before.

When they'd managed to sneak in the back of _The Talon_ to get up to the room above (which had been _hard_ because the owner, this brunette girl who just kept _looking _at Dean had kept a hawk's eye on them they hadn't expected to open the door to their apparently defenseless Angel on the ground, knee prodding dangerously into the chest of some bald young man who she had pinned to the ground.

"Now _Chloe_…" The man tried to reason with her.

Obviously neither had noticed the presence of Sam or Dean.

"Don't 'Now Chloe' _me_ you asshole!" Chloe Sullivan as the picture of deadly anger. "First you go all Doctor Frankenstein on me, then you have your incompetent little minions following me around, and _now_ you just waltz into my home, uninvited, and tell me _that_?" She pressed down on her knee, and the guy winced and obviously hated having betrayed how discomforted he was. "You might have Lana fooled, but _I_ know the real you."

"Yes," The other man whispered softly, looking up into her angered face. "You know the me no one else does. You know the _real_ me."

Pain flickered through her mossy green eyes before she pushed away and stood. "Get out Lex."

He stood, looking amazingly elegant despite the fact that Dean and Sam both had seen him being beaten by a petite little thing like their Angel.

'Lex' turned to leave and paused, noticing them for the first time. A blush covered his pale face when he realized that they must seen what had happened and heard their little exchange.

Chloe finally noticed the Winchester brothers and her eyes widened in surprise before a blush darker than 'Lex's' covered her beautiful face, a small smile lifting her lips.

Sam's brown eyes ate Chloe up, ignoring Dean, 'Lex' and the terse interchange the two were having.

He couldn't believe that he'd finally found her. He was finally standing, uninjured and quite awake, in front of the woman who'd plagued his dreams and visions since the day she'd brought him back to life with her kiss. He didn't understand how she could do that, and what sort of creature she was, but he didn't care. She obviously was using her powers to help people. She was a 'good' girl.

A good hunter.

A chosen one, like him.

And she was so _beautiful_.

Sam's throat was suddenly dry as he looked her over, wishing that he had Dean's innate charm and outgoing personality so he could tell her how beautiful she looked with her shoulder-length blonde hair tousled from the fight she'd had with this 'Lex' character, and that the blush on her creamy skin somehow made her eyes stand out more like two emeralds surrounded by creamy white pearls.

He would have told her that he loved the way she dressed. Like in his visions and dreams she had a mature style that without being sluttish like most women, she still pulled off being sinfully sexy in a completely confident yet oblivious way.

His eyes zeroed in on her lips and he gulped, observing that she was only wearing lip-gloss, wondering what flavor she wore and wanting more than anything to taste it.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't realize who you look like." Chloe's voice was a soft husky sound as she walked passed them and closed the door the other man had just stormed through. "Thanks for the save, though I don't know how you two got passed Lana downstairs. Dean looks so much like Jason I would have thought that even in his private-eye getup she would have recognized him."

Sam shook his head, scolding himself for being so wrapped up in her that he'd forgotten his surroundings.

Chloe leaned her back against the door, looking them over.

Sam blushed.

Dean smirked and opened his mouth to say something that Sam had no doubt would be perverted.

Sam suddenly realized what she'd said. "You know who we are?"

Her smile was a beautiful sight to behold, blowing both Winchesters away. "Dean and Sam Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester. Hunters." She grinned, tilting her head to the side. "After our meeting I began to doubt that Dean was actually Jason, so I began looking things up and after an _extensive_ search with Ollie's and Bruce's help I found archives on you two."

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course, when it appeared that you two were being searched by the police Ollie wanted to bring you in, but I threatened to dye a certain leather article of clothing bright pink, so he left everything to my judgment."

Sam had _no idea_ what she was talking about, but her smile was infectious, so he returned it, even though his was sheepish.

"I found out about the doppelgangers and I've actually been in contact with Ellen Harvelle. She was a little closed off at first, but Clark and I can be pretty convincing."

Sam blinked. Ellen had spoken to Chloe? Why hadn't she told them?

"And I got the whole story." Chloe's tone was pure business, yet there was a mischievous expression in her mossy green eyes. "So, what brings you two to Smallville?" She frowned. "You aren't tracking anything here that we should be warned about, are you?"

"Nah. Actually, sweet-cheeks, we're here for a different--." Dean started, giving Chloe his panty-dropping smile that'd gotten him laid too many times to count.

"Call me 'sweet-cheeks' again, and I'll make sure _Jason_ isn't the only look alike to not leave Smallville alive," Chloe told Dean with an innocent expression and sweet tone in her voice.

Sam's smile grew large. "I knew I liked this girl."

Chloe turned to Sam and giggled.

Dean shot his brother an ugly glare before returning his attention to Chloe, obviously trying to charm her, and frustrated that out of all the girls that could have been immune to him it would have to be _her_. "We were looking for you, actually. To, to thank you. You, you saved Sammy and I from death."

Something in Dean's voice must have caught Chloe's attention because her smile disappeared and she turned to look at him seriously for the first time since she'd closed the door behind her. "You're welcome."

Sam watched Dean's face heat in what would apparently be a blush, and he couldn't believe it. Dean. _Blushing_.

Then again, he could understand Dean's reaction to Chloe, not only was he attracted, he was also grateful. Not only had she brought back Sam, but she'd saved Dean, and her kiss had done something unexplainable to both of them.

It'd helped Sam with his visions. He had more control of them and they didn't hurt like they used to.

And she'd given Dean his soul back.

Damn, that'd pissed the Crossroads Demon off to no end when the soul 'was torn' from her and 'shot' out back into Dean.

The brothers had been surprised when they'd been confronted by the pissed off demon, since neither had realized that Dean was no longer a slave of fate. They'd realized that Chloe's powers were of healing, and when she'd healed Dean her powers must have considered his being soulless as a sickness or injury and had taken care of healing him completely.

They both had so much to thank her for.

And instead both were blushing like idiots.

"Somehow I would have figured you two to be more chatty." Chloe teased as she reached behind her and opened the door once more. "Sit down, I'll get you two coffee and we can talk."

"I'll help ya." Dean took a step forwards.

Chloe raised her hand, stopping him in his tracks. "You look too much like Jason, you're lucky no one recognized you." Her mossy eyes fell on Sam. "But _you_ could help me."

Sam felt his blush flaming back to life. "Sure." Shooting a smile in his scowling brother's direction, Sam followed Chloe out of her apartment and down the stairs into the busy coffee house below.

"Lois!" Chloe called over a brunette (not the one who'd been looking at Dean earlier) and the taller girl in an apron came over.

"Hey little cousin, and tall, handsome stranger behind little cousin." The beautiful woman with amazing curves announced with a smile as she came over to them. She looked Sam over with a smirk before turning to Chloe. "I _told you_ breaking up with Jimmy would broaden your horizons." She'd said _broaden_ while looking at Sam's shoulders.

"Behave." Chloe blushed slightly. "I want my regular." She turned to Sam. "What would Dean and you want?"

Sam opened his mouth.

"You have _another_ handsome guy with you?" Chloe's cousin asked in mock-horror before nudging the blonde mischievously. "Didn't take you to be into kink. I'm. So. Proud."

"_Lois_!" Chloe's blush had darkened, and Sam couldn't help but chuckle while all the while thinking that she looked so cute.

"We'll have two blacks." Sam turned to 'Lois', giving her a friendly smile. He was going to have to make sure Dean met her.

"SHELLY!" Lois screamed behind her at a scared-looking redhead. "TWO BLACKS AND A CAPPUCCHINO! NOW!"

"Y-yes L-Lois!" the girl scrambled away to do as ordered.

Chloe and her cousin began talking, and Sam took the time to look around the coffee house, surprised at how many people were there. It was as if the whole town had an addiction to the dark liquid.

His dark eyes went over the crowd, feeling a sensation of unease, and his gaze landed on the brunette who'd been eyeing Dean, and the bald man next to her—the same man that Chloe had been arguing with in her apartment.

Sam didn't like either of them--nor did he like the way the bald guy looked at Chloe despite the fact that the brunette with him was obviously his girlfriend or something.

Arm going around Chloe's waits protectively, Sam only realized what he'd done when she stiffened, but before he could turn to her, eyes wide in horror, and stammer an apology—or at least pull away—she'd sent him a smile and relaxed in his hold, returning to her conversation with her cousin, who was eyeing him with approval and mischief.

Sam smiled slightly to himself at that, unconsciously tightening his hold on his petite little Angel. While Dean was the Casanova out of both of them, he actually had the lead. Not only had Chloe accepted his touch, but her family liked him.

"H-here y-you go Lois!" The redhead whispered, hurrying up to Lois's side, balancing the three Styrofoam cups. "Two blacks and Chloe's order." She looked up at Lois, eyes begging for acknowledgement. It was obvious that she worshipped the older girl.

"Thanks Shelly." Taking the cups from the girl, Lois passed them to Sam and Chloe, dismissing the redhead silently. She giggled at Chloe. "If Ollie and I weren't a couple, I'd be jealous."

Sam looked at Shelly and noticed the dark scowl on her face at the mention of this 'Ollie', but the young man was glad. When Chloe had mentioned 'Ollie' before he'd wondered if she'd left 'Jimmy' for 'Ollie' but at least he knew now that Ollie was with Lois.

_Damn_.

Trying to set up Dean with Lois had seemed like such a great way to get his brother out of the picture.

"Well, run along you two, I have a business to run for baldie." Lois shooed them away with a smile before turning and nearly running into Shelly, who'd stayed behind her. "Hey!"

"Sorry Lois!" Shelly cried out.

"Stop apologizing all the time, kid." Lois rolled her eyes at the high-school girl. "_Relax. _You keep acting like I'm gonna eat you or something!"

Sam was sure he heard a sinfully amused snort coming from Chloe at those choice of words when Shelly went beet red and muttering 'oblivious' to Lois, Chloe turned to him. "Let's go? I don't think Dean's someone safe to leave by himself for an extended period of time."

Sending a look in the direction of the bald man who was scowling darkly at him and his arm around Chloe, Sam smirked and followed the blonde back to her apartment.

* * *

Chloe rolled her eyes at the farm boy and silently vowed revenge on her cousin.

She'd been having a surprising good time with the hunters before Clark appeared. While they'd tried keeping some semblance of anonymity of what they did, when she freely shared _her_ adventures with them (except the truth about Clark) Sam and then Dean had both opened up to her. Stories and flirtations had been exchanged between the three of them throughout the day and into the evening.

The blonde changed into some more comfortable clothes and the three of them had ended up sitting on the floor, eating pizza and sharing stories. The brothers shared insults every couple of minutes, but the fact that they obviously reluctantly cared for each other and really didn't mean the insults other than playing made it oh-so-cute.

Then, Clark had appeared knocking at her door furiously.

Apparently, Lois had talked to him on the phone and when he'd asked why Chloe wasn't picking up _her_ phone, her cousin had nothing better to tell him other than 'She's probably too busy with her _ménage à trois_' and then added 'She has a sex life you know—you should try get one too'.

Of course, that had had Clark super speeding to Chloe's apartment before even hanging up his call with Lois.

Chloe didn't know _why_ the three men were so uncomfortable around each other. What had been a fun evening was suddenly a "Whose-dick-is-bigger" contest between the brothers and her overprotective best friend.

"It's dark outside." Clark announced oh-so helpfully. "Where are they sleeping?"

"With me." Rolling her eyes when Clark turned beet-red and began sputtering, Chloe took in a deep breath. "In the _apartment_ with me! Clark, I never thought you had such a perverted mind!"

An arm went around her shoulder, and suddenly Dean was besides her, holding her as if she belonged to him, as if he had every right over every inch of her body. "Now, Angel, you don't have to try and hide the fact that you want me in your bed." He drawled in his low, sexy voice. "Didn't think you'd want to include _Sammy_ though—but for you I'd make the exception."

Clark glared at Dean.

_Sam_ glared at Dean. "Stop being such an _idiot_ man!"

"Just for that, _Samantha, _you're sleeping on the floor." Dean shot back.

"As are _you_." Chloe couldn't keep the laughter at hold and she shook her head, giggling at Dean and his flirtations. While he'd stopped calling her 'sweet-cakes' and 'baby' she couldn't him or Sam to stop calling her 'Angel'…and to be truthful she liked the name, liked the feeling they put into the word when it left their sexy lips.

_Stop thinking like that!_

But it was hard when she was in the company of such sex-gods.

Dean gave her a mock-wounded look.

A cellphone rang and Clark frowned, reaching for his. "Yes?" He paused. "Mom? Huh? Yeah. I'll be there." Ending the call he glared at Sam (who'd unknowingly gone to stand on Chloe's other side possessively) and Dean before returning his attention to the short girl. "Chloe, you don't know them."

"Clark, we are _not_ having a _ménage a trois_!" Chloe explained, hoping Clark didn't have _super scent_ because he'd be able to smell the fact that her body was reacting to the thought. "Dean and Sam are going to sleep on the pullout sofa bed and keep me company for the night."

Her friend wasn't convinced.

She smiled at him. "Go and help Mrs. Kent."

Clark frowned and sighed before nodding his reluctant consent. "Call me if you need anything."

"Won't be any need of that." Dean announced in a clipped voice. "_We're_ here."

Clark glared at him. "That's what worries me. I didn't trust Jason and I don't trust you."

Chloe frowned, wondering what was going on with him. "Clark, you were _friends_ with Jason, you just stopped liking him when you found out that he was with Lana."

Clark had the grace to look ashamed. His cell phone rang once more. "I—I gotta go." With that he turned and left.

Chloe frowned, watching him go, wondering what was wrong with him before shaking her head and closing the door. Turing to the brothers, she froze. They both watched her in silent intensity, and she felt naked.

Unconsciously rubbing her thighs together, Chloe looked up at them. "So, where were we?"

Jolting awake in her bed in the dead of the night, Chloe gasped, sweat soaking her clothes and had them sticking to her skin. Terror filled her soul as she got up from the bed and hurriedly stuffed her feet into her bunny slippers and threw the bedroom door open.

Normally, she would have taken time to admire how _cute_ Dean and Sam looked sleeping on the pullout bed, on opposite corners, obviously having fallen asleep that way. But she didn't have time to admire the handsome and amazingly sensual brothers, instead rushing passed them and throwing open her apartment doors with a bang (unknowingly waking her guests) and running down the stairs as fast as her bunny slippers would allow.

Downstairs _The Talon_ was bathed in darkness, but Chloe's eyes, accustomed to the darkness, shredded through the black easily. Closing her eyes tightly she concentrated on the sounds, wishing she had Clark's ability of super hearing.

Concentrating she could hear the thudding upstairs as Dean and Sam hurried to get out of bed. She heard a cat hissing somewhere outside, and then she heard it.

Whimpering.

Who was outside at this time of the night?

Unlocking the back door, Chloe hurried out into the back alley and froze. A shadowy figure loomed over a prostrate form on the dank ground, and the person on the ground, shrouded by the dark of the night, whimpered softly in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

At first Chloe wondered if this was a vampire feeding, but she realized that it wasn't.

Then she wondered if this was just two people about to have sex in the back alley, but then she noticed the soft green glow of the attacker's hands and lips.

_Meteor Freak_…

…_Just like me._

That still hurt, but Chloe remembered the words Clark would whisper to her whenever she was close to a break down and fearing that she'd someday become like the other meteor freaks she knew. _You are good, Chloe, you are the incarnation of good. You help people, would die—if you could—to save someone. The day you become evil is the day I become a fashionista. _

Sam and Dean burst out through the back door, Dean holding The Colt high and looking around him rapidly before narrowing in on the Meteor Freak and his/her victim.

For a moment he leered at what looked like an amorous activity before he suddenly noticed the glowing fists/lips too. Hazel eyes narrowed and he aimed the Colt at the MF. "Step back bub."

The shadowy figure tore his/her lips from the victim and a female whimper of protest sounded. The next thing Chloe knew a bright green light shot out towards them, throwing them back against the door so violently it knocked the breath out of them.

The blonde whimpered at the pain in her head as well. She could hear the Winchester brothers groaning next to her, trying to get the strength to stand. Chloe didn't understand what had just happened, but her body was inflamed, fire racing through her veins and heat pooling at the vee of her thighs.

Opening her eyes, her gaze immediately rested on Sam and Dean. The moment her gaze focused, she took in their features and her heart started beating so rapidly it was painful. She wanted them, she wanted them so badly her body _ached_.

Deep within her she realized that the meteor freak's attack was manipulating her, but Chloe couldn't control her body, her urges, her desire for them.

"_Chloe_…" Sam's voice was husky as he pulled her to her feet and against his chest. "_I…can't…stop_…" His eyes begged her to understand before his lips claimed hers, fingers digging into her hair.

Chloe whimpered into the kiss when she felt Dean plaster himself against her back and brought his mouth to the curve of her neck, nibbling on her smooth skin, lathering it with his tongue. "_Angel_…"

She knew that they were all being manipulated by the power of this odd Meteor Freak, and that while they were trying to fight it they were losing horribly.

A groan of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt them growing hard against her stomach and ass. The hair on her body stood on end as their hands traveled over her, squeezing and touching places she'd never allowed another to touch, inflaming her.

And as Dean's ministrations to her neck made her wild, Sam's thumbs hooked in the waistband of her pajama pants and began to lower them down her hips. Chloe closed her eyes.

None of them paid attention as the Meteor Freak and the victim disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**To be continued…**

…**So review!**


	2. Angel On a Counter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Supernatural or Batman Begins or Christian Bale. If I did, Lex, Dean, Oliver and Christian Bale's Bruce Wayne would be my willing sex slaves…laughs maniacally.**

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I honestly took so long to update because I had multiple versions to this chapter (I wasn't sure whether to let them have sex or to interrupt them, or if she should have sex with only one of them in this chapter, and if so WHICH Winchester should it be) and since the story took different turns with each choice, I had to decide where I wanted to take the story, so in the end I chose this way. So I hope that you like it and forgive me for making you all wait so long for this update!_

**Warning! Smut!**

* * *

One minute Chloe had given into her desires, turning her head and capturing Dean's mouth in an urgent kiss while Sam's fingers, hooked in the waistband of her pajama pants, began to pull her pants down…

…and the next there was a gush of violent breeze and two groans of pain as the Winchester brothers' bodies were thrown away from her.

Chloe, feeling drugged and heady, opened her eyes and blinked when she saw Dean and Sam sprawled on the ground, and an angered Clark Kent standing in front of her.

"_Clark_?" What was he doing here? Chloe wanted him gone, she wanted to get back to what she'd been doing with Dean and Sam.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Clark asked, placing his hands on her shoulder, looking deep within her eyes in worry.

"Get your fucking hands _off_ of her!" Dean hissed as he pushed himself off of the ground and onto his feet, staggering around as if he were drunk.

"What the hell is your _problem_?" Sam growled, already standing and leaning against the dirty wall of the alley while trying to regain some strength.

Clark glared at the brothers. "I knew I couldn't trust you with Chloe! If I hadn't decided to come and check up on her you two would have raped her!"

"No…_Clark_!" Chloe forced him to look at her, ignoring the twin growls from the brothers. "We…Meteor Freak…attacked…" She placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm so dizzy, I feel _drunk_."

Clark froze. "A _Meteor Freak_? Chloe! What _happened_?"

"I heard this sound that woke me up--which really didn't make any sense because it was extremely soft--and when Sam, Dean and I got out here we saw a shadowy MF with someone else." Chloe tried explaining, voice slurring and fighting her body's desire to jump the brothers. "When we confronted it, the person threw this green light at us and we were knocked down and when we could get back up we…"

Clark blushed, showing that she didn't have to finish that sentence.

"_Dammit_!" Dean cursed as he pounded his fist into the brick wall. "This is fucking hard to fight."

Sam's knuckles were transparent from the strength he was using as he fisted his hands, and he banged his head back against the wall, a muscle jumping erratically in his cheek.

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Clark's arm, trying to regain control over herself.

Clark seemed to feel their distress and his anger disappeared just as quickly as it'd appeared. "Look, you guys should come to the house with me. We need to figure out what exactly that Meteor Freak did to you and how to _undo _its effects, and you obviously can't be alone. So…"

"I'll call Ollie and Bruce." The only female cut in. "They can come and do get some samples and figure out what exactly that person did to us." Chloe pushed away from Clark and forced herself not to look at Sam and Dean before heading back into _The Talon_.

* * *

Dean didn't like them.

He didn't like them _at all_.

The 'male models' Sam had once seen in a vision of Chloe, who'd most conveniently had been in Metropolis for business, were now at the Kent Farm, taking up Chloe's time as she explained to them (once again!) what had happened.

Sam and Dean had been placed under the friendly, if not watchful, care of Martha Kent, Senator of Smallville, and Clark's mother. Apparently Chloe only wanted to jump _them_, and them _her, _so they'd decided it to be safer if Chloe and the brothers weren't physically close so Chloe was in the living room and the boys in the kitchen.

The distance had been Clark's idea, which had been backed up feverously by Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen…so Dean hated the three of them. If that intrusive farm boy with the mean left hook hadn't shown up when he had…

Dean moaned and closed his eyes, imagining the feel of his Angel as he slid within her.

"Dean, are you alright?" Martha Kent asked oh-so-motherly that it served to chill his passions.

The blonde opened his eyes and stared at the worried mother-hen. "Uhm, yeah, I'm fine." _I just want to kill the men in this place so I can take Angel upstairs and…_

Hearing Sam growling, Dean frowned in curiosity and followed his gaze, eyes narrowing immediately when he found Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen on either side of _his_ Angel on the sofa, one with a comforting hand on her shoulder, and the other with blatant teasing in his eyes.

"This isn't _funny_ Queen." Chloe spat at the blonde, who was now smirking broadly.

"Oh, _yes_ it _is_." Oliver Queen smirked deeper. "Just yesterday Lois was going on about how you needed to get laid badly, and how she was going to have to sneak you into a sex club or something…and _now_ you're the Kink Queen." He laughed when Chloe took a swipe at his shoulder.

"Queen, be serious for once." The gravelly, masculine voice that was Bruce Wayne gave his fellow billionaire a glare before taking in a deep breath and turning to Chloe. "We'll find a way to reverse these effects, Chloe. I'll have my scientists study the samples we took from you all and work on an antidote immediately."

Chloe was fidgeting, her eyes kept darting towards Dean and Sam in the kitchen as if she was making as tremendous an effort as they were to _not_ knock everyone away and just give into her desires. "Thanks Bruce." She then frowned and looked at Oliver. "Where _is_ Lois, by the way?"

The smile disappeared from Oliver's face. "She didn't come home tonight. I called her on her cellular and she told me to 'fuck off' so apparently we were fighting and I didn't even know it."

Dean, not giving a _shit_ about the blonde's love life, turned his attention on Bruce Wayne, who had yet to remove his hand from Chloe's shoulder and was staring at her silently, softly.

"Chloe," The dark haired billionaire caught her attention once more. "Maybe you should stay at my penthouse in Metropolis until this is over."

The Hunter narrowed his eyes and was readying to get up and storm over there to tell the rich boy to _back off_.

"Bruce, that's an exaggeration." Chloe laughed, and yet it was obviously forced. "I'll be fine here. I know you have to return to Gotham, we all know why you're needed there, but you have your scientists working on the cure and so does Ollie. I'll be fine."

The other man looked like he was about to challenge that but he graciously nodded his head and stood. "I should be going."

_Finally_, Dean glared at them.

"Yeah, me too." Ollie stood as well. "Although, Watchtower, his idea isn't too bad, and if you don't want to stay in his gothic place—which I wouldn't blame you if you didn't—you could always stay with me. Maybe it'll tempt Lois to come back out of either curiosity or jealousy."

"Glad to know you think of me as a pawn to keep my cousin, Queen." Chloe announced dryly as she ushered them to the front door. "Thanks, but no thanks. To both of your offers. I'm not in danger, and really, even if push comes to shove, the worst thing that could happen really _wouldn't_ be the 'worst' thing."

Ollie's eyes went wide and his mouth twisted in a large, shocked smile.

Bruce's eyes narrowed and his mouth became a grim line.

"Now _git_ you two." Chloe laughed at them and shoved them out of the house, closing the door on them and turning to Martha, Dean and Sam, still safe on the other side of the house. "Clark should have been back by now."

Dean narrowed his eyes. What was it with all these men with _his_ Angel? Why couldn't she be some girlie-girl that was surrounded by hot girl friends?

Mrs. Kent looked at her watch with suspicious casualness. "Well, Chloe, you know how these _emergencies_ are. You never know when he'll be able to be back."

Dean frowned as he realized that there was something those two were saying that Sam and him had no idea of. He hadn't thought much of it when Clark had been called away for an 'emergency' soon after they'd driven to the Kent Farm, but now that he saw the looks passing between Chloe and Mrs. Kent he couldn't help but wonder what kind of 'emergencies' Clark took care of.

"Well, it's late." Mrs. Kent announced with a yawn. "You boys can bunk in the loft, and Chloe will have Clark's room."

"What if Clark comes back during the night?" Sam asked slowly, echoing the angered thought in Dean's mind.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time he's slept on the couch." Mrs. Kent smiled brightly. "Now off to bed with the three of you!"

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep.

She'd tossed and turned for hours, trying desperately to close her eyes and open them to a brand new day and a cure, but Lady Luck had never had much use for Chloe Sullivan, so the blonde wasn't even a teensy bit sleepy.

Finally, _annoyed_, she threw the covers off of herself and got out of bed, wearing Clark's old Crow's Jersey. She was thirsty, bored, and utterly irritated, so she decided to go down to the kitchen to get a drink of water and pull out the laptop she'd brought with her to see if she could hack into Lex's files. She'd done it enough times already and he probably had a hand in this _anyway_…

So with that frame of mind she marched out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, freezing when she saw a shadowed, shirtless figure by the sink, drinking from a glass and looking out of the window at the moonlit scenery. At first she thought it was Clark, but the body was leaner.

_Sam_.

And he hadn't sensed her yet.

She could escape if she was extra quiet.

And yet she was thirsty, bored, curious, and hadn't gotten her daredevil reputation because she did things the safe way.

So she cleared her throat.

Sam's body tensed and he turned to look at her, the glass in his hands shattering the moment his blue-green gaze rested upon her scantily clad body.

"Sam!" Chloe hurried forwards, eyes wide as she flipped on the kitchen light and reached him, carefully grabbing his hand and dropping the remains of the glass into the sink. "Are you okay?" She asked, eyes on his bloody hand as she pulled out two shards of glass that'd sunk deep into his flesh.

Not even realizing that he had yet to answer, Chloe searched his hand for any more shards and when she found none she placed his hand under the faucet and turned on the water.

Washing off the blood and once more searching for glass, Chloe tried desperately to ignore the coil of heat and desire in her stomach at the touch of his skin, ignore the way her hands were trembling, ignore how _good_ he smelled.

Finally convinced that his hand was shard-free, Chloe reached across him for the towel that hung on the oven's handle and wrapped it around him, staunching the flow of blood.

"There, close your palm over this and apply pressure--!" Chloe cried out when Sam's hands went to her hips and he lifted her up onto the counter, situating himself between her thighs and his injured hand behind her head, bringing her face down to meet his desperately.

She whimpered, eyes closing on their own as she felt the heat in her body growing as her hands buried in his glorious hair, pressing closer to him, wanting him, _needing _him.

"_Chloe_…" He whispered hoarsely against her lips as he pulled her completely against his hard on. "_You should've left when you had the chance._"

"Shut _up_." She silenced him by smashing her lips to his, not caring that she didn't truly know him. She wanted him, she wanted this, and she was sick of always thinking of others and denying herself of what she wanted.

He groaned and his hands went back to her hips, digging into her milky white skin, holding her in place as he slowly yet decidedly began to thrust against her heat.

Chloe arched against him, aroused and frustrated with the barrier created by her underwear and his jeans. She wanted them off, wanted him _in_…

…and she wanted it _now_.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Sam chuckled hoarsely and pried his lips from hers, stilling against her just to antagonize her as his mouth ventured down her jaw-line to the beginning of her throat, sucking teasingly on her pulse.

"_Sam_…" Chloe whispered, closing her mossy green eyes in pleasure as his hands journeyed slowly down her hips to her thighs and then made the trip back up agonizingly slow, slipping inside of the large jersey. Her skin became covered with goose bumps as his hands made their way up her ribcage to cup her breasts.

Her breath escaped in a gasp as his thumbs brushed against her hard, erect nipples, sending jolts of fire and electricity down to the vee of her thighs, and she rubbed against him in frustration.

Why had he stopped thrusting against her?

She needed the friction, needed it so much she was in _pain_.

Growling in growing frustration, Chloe's hands abandoned the silky heaven that was his hair and journeyed down his bare chest, glorying in the way his muscles rippled at her touch.

_This_ was the self-proclaimed _'geek'_ of the Winchester family?

If so, she would never look at another geek the same way again.

Fingers meeting the material of the waistband of his jeans, Chloe smiled in female pride at his moan against the skin of her neck when she unbuttoned the top of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, meeting the blue material of his boxer shorts.

Giggling at his mini-thrust, urging her to free him, _hold_ him, all laughter died when she did so and had to pull away and look down to make sure her senses weren't playing tricks with her.

Eyes widening, mouth falling open in surprise, Chloe couldn't believe that a size _that big_ could exist.

_Geek _her _ass_!

A moment of blind panic entered her body as she compared him to the only man she'd ever had, and nearly laughed out loud when she tried comparing his—his—_monstrosity_ with the meager machinery operated by one proud Jimmy Olsen.

"You're gonna rip me apart." She then flushed red when he choked in laughter and she realized that she'd said that out loud.

"I've never heard _that_ one before." His voice was pure male pride as he nibbled at the curve of her neck.

"Asshole." She moaned when he bit down on her neck, causing her to close her eyes and arch against him, not even realizing that she was pressing her heat against his hardness, the only barrier her flimsy, wet underwear.

"Ah, _now_ I get why you're so worried about _ripping_." He laughed when she slapped him playfully for that.

Chloe opened her mouth to say some things that would _surely_ deflate his suddenly inflated and Dean-like ego, yet all she got out was a mew of pleasure and shock when his finger slipped underneath her underwear and inside her slick, hot, ready channel.

"Oh _God_, Chloe." He whispered, curving his finger as it slid out of her and hooked her underwear to the side. "I want you so badly…I—I've wanted you since I came back to life to your lips on mine."

Her body trembled at his words, and at the feeling of him at her entrance. "_Sam_…"

"No, don't say my name _dammit_. I won't be able to control myself if you do." He seemed in pain as he hid his face in the curve of her neck, his hair caressing her skin. "I need to tell you that this isn't just the Meteor Freak's powers forcing me to do this. I _want_ to be inside of you. I've been dreaming about this for _months_."

Tears sprung in her eyes at his confession, and Chloe pulled away slightly and forced his head up, tenderly pushing his hair out of his face, mossy green eyes meeting his bluish-green ones. Eyes never leaving his, Chloe's hand traveled between them until she'd encircled him, stroking him softly.

Wrapping her other arm around his neck, Chloe scooted close to him--almost off of the counter, slowly burying him in her, before leaning backwards, forcing him to lean over her, forcing him to slide deeper until he was fully sheathed within and both moaned at the sense of _rightness_.

She didn't know who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing violently, desperately, each trying to touch as much skin as possible, trying to leave their mark on the other as they moved against each other, fitting perfectly.

All her fears of pain due to his size disappeared as she was consumed by the indescribable pleasure he invoked in her with every thrust. She mewed and moved, vaguely aware that a couple of things on the sink had fallen and crashed on the floor, causing a loud noise, but she was beyond caring if anyone saw them.

Everything was Sam, everything was her, everything was _Sam in her_, and Chloe never wanted it to be any other way.

"Oh _Sam_…" The blonde whimpered as the coil in her stomach throbbed in intensity, warning her of the explosion which would soon occur.

"_Chloe…Fuck…God you're so tight…_" Sam's voice was hoarse and deeper than usual as his thrusts grew in desperation and speed.

"_Sam_!" Chloe screamed as the coil burst within her and she spasmed around him, triggering his own orgasm as he threw his head back and roared as he continued to thrust as deep as he could, cumming deep within her.

They stayed connected as he continued to throb softly within her, each breathing harshly, Chloe with her forehead against his sweaty chest and Sam leaning his cheek against the crown of her head.

The night was silent, a testament that despite it all no one had heard them.

Miracles _did_ still happen!

"Sam--." Chloe pulled away and looked up to tell him that he didn't have to worry about what he'd said while under the effects of a Meteor Freak, when his lips crashed down on hers, yet instead of desperately it was possessively.

His hands slowly tortured her body, this time with no urgency yet the same desire was there.

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and held him around his neck as he picked her up, cock completely hard within her, and pressed her against the wall, beginning all over again.

The blonde closed her eyes and met each of his lazy thrusts. She felt the edge of the power controlling her dwindle until the _desperation, _the _violent necessity_ was gone, and all that was left was the desire, the want—all that was left were the feelings that'd been there from before.

_Either the effects of whatever that MF did to us wore off on its own--or Sam and I making love did_.

She knew Sam had realized the same thing, yet neither commented, since their mouths were being used for more pleasurable, important matters as they worshipped each other until they reached climax once more, stifling their twin cries of pleasure with their mouths.

"Chloe…" He whispered between soft kisses as he withdrew from her with a groan and lowered her until her feet touched the ground, resting his forehead against hers. "You should go to Clark's room before I take you again, and you know as well as I do that my inability to resist you has _nothing_ to do with the Meteor Freak power's anymore."

"I'm not complaining." She smiled softly at him before standing on her tip toes and pressing a soft kiss on his lips before going to Clark's room, wishing that she wasn't going there alone.

* * *

Yay! My first real Winchester/Sullivan smut scene! Hahaha, I've been dying to write that for quite a while now. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


	3. Angel In The Loft

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

**Warning: This chapter is pure SMUT!**

Haven't written smut in a LONG time...am curious as to how this will come out actually. lol

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The next morning Chloe felt, not exactly sore-her healing powers taking away any pain left behind from last night's _continuous_ pleasure-but she was warm and satisfied and content. To say that she'd never had sex like she had like night would be an understatement. Sex with Jimmy had always been _nice_, and most of the time she'd been able to get off. But sex with _Sam_ had been a _hurricane_ of need and pleasure that had left her _dizzy_.

She bit her bottom lip at just the memory.

She didn't know if she could go back to normal sex after that.

She sat up in the loft, on the sofa, having gone there before anyone else woke up.

Images of last night, phantom sensations stoking her fire, left her _in heat_.

Having Sam deep inside of her had managed to cool down her urgency and need for a while, but not it was flaring back up, and she couldn't keep herself from wondering what it would be like to have Dean's hands on her hips, his cock buried to the hilt in her wet, slick channel.

Her eyes closed at the thought, her forever aroused body warming, moisture collecting at the vee of her legs.

Chloe whimpered, standing rapidly and going to lean against the open window-frame of the large window, looking out at the farmland stretched out in front of her.

Her body was being such a _whore_!

Yes, her body was under the effects of some sort of lust-dust, but shouldn't her _mind_ at least be rational?

But all she could think of was Sam and Dean, kissing her, touching her, fingers traveling her body, slipping into her, preparing her.

She gulped, throat dry as the apex of her thighs _tingled_ with heat.

"Do you know how fuckin _unfair_ you were, last night, Angel?" Dean's voice reached her before he leaned over her back, his cock hard in his jean, pressing up against the back of her skirt, causing her to jump slightly in shock and extreme arousal. "Hearing you fucking my little brother when all I wanted was to be deep inside you myself?" He hissed into her ear, rubbing his erection against her ass. "Feel me throb for you."

A sound of pure need escaped Chloe's parted lips as cold chills raced up and down her skin at just _how much_ she wanted this, needed this.

Before she could even process what she was doing, she pushed back against him, meeting his thrust with one of her own.

They both made agonized sounds as their sexes brushed together, his barred by jeans, hers by her skirt and the flimsy, _soaked_ piece of cloth that had once been her totally respectable underwear.

"_Dean_..." Chloe pleaded, the sensations bone-shattering and yet not _enough_.

"Yes..." He hissed into her ear, one of the hands on her hips trailing down before disappearing under her skirt, chuckling darkly in approval when she spread her legs more to accommodate him. "_Beg...call my name_." His finger came in contact with the drenched seat of her panty, and he hissed through his teeth. "_Fuck_."

"_Dean_!" Chloe gasped, eyes flying open when he teased his finger over her through the underwear. "_Please!_"

"How do you think I felt, last night, hearing you screaming and crying and _begging for more?" _He continued punishing her with his finger, leaving her whimpering and trembling with need. "No matter how hard I tried-my hand just wasn't enough." He tore her underwear side and thrust his middle finger deep inside her wet heat. "So wet..."

"_Oh my god_!" Chloe cried, back arching, still leaning against the window frame.

Anyone could exit the barn and look up to see her pressed up against the frame, Dean up behind her...could easily guess what was going on.

The risky of exposure made this even more delicious.

Chloe couldn't recognize herself.

A low, gutteral sound was trapped in her throat as he pulled out his finger and then plunged in two, fucking her with those fingers, rubbing his cock against the swell of her ass as his fingers curled inside her.

"_Dean_!" Her grip on the window frame painful.

His name cried out like that seemed to be his undoing, because Dean tore out his fingers and the sound of a zipper lowering was the only warning Chloe got before suddenly he pushed inside of her, her body wet and welcoming, drawing his thick cock deeper in hungrily.

"You feel better than I could ever _dream_." He groaned into her back, thrusting his hips and impaling her deeper, causing Chloe to cry out and arch her back even more. "Yes, arch for me, present yourself."

She gasped.

"So good...need...this..._goddamit_!" He groaned as he reached up, sliding his hands under her shirt and tearing at her bra, freeing her breasts.

He fucked into her with deep, hard thrusts, purposeful and claiming.

And maybe even a bit punishing.

But she loved it.

If he stopped she'd cry, she'd beg, she'd do _anything_.

That coil of pleasure in her stomach was winding and winding tighter and tighter, Dean's cock thicker than anything she'd ever had and it was driving her _insane_ as it caressed her inner walls brutally.

Suddenly he hit something deep inside her that caused her to scream as he relentlessly stabbed at it once he'd found it.

Chloe spasmed, clenching him, and he cursed as his movements grew more erratic and with one deep, violent thrust he was spilling inside of her, clutching at her hips and refusing to let her move.

As if she wanted.

They wanted, slowly coming down from their high, breaths erratic.

Dean groaned as he slid out of her, and she whimpered, missing the feeling.

Like with Sam the night before, the craving was less, but _fuck all holy_, it was still _there_.

"C'mere." Dean chuckled, grabbing her by her stomach and throwing her over his shoulder.

She laughed, still somewhat high off her orgasm, and could only moan in appreciation when he lowered her onto the sofa.

Dean kicked off his shoes and finished stepping out of his pants, before lowering himself over her, eyeing her, tender now and not as frustrated as before.

Chloe shifted slightly on her back, spreading her thighs, lips parting in a moan as he settled himself between them, cock hard again and pressed up against her weeping heat.

"You're so beautiful." Dean whispered, gazing into her eyes before claiming her mouth as he eased into her, this time making slow, sweet, torturous love to her body. "Next time you wanna fuck my baby brother..." Dean whispered against her mouth. "I better be invited."

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed back, passion inflamed at the very thought...and not sure at all if she wanted Bruce and Ollie to find the cure anymore.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
